I'm Not Les
by JFACFanfic
Summary: Eve Torres has had thrills with different women after one night that changes her entire life style. Even though she is clearly a lesbian, she will never admit it. FEM SLASH.


Eve Torres was staring at the cieling in her hotel room. She was absolutely furious. All she could think about was that whore Kelly Kelly. Eve gave a devious look at the thought of Kelly, AKA Barbie. She threw her arms in frustration sitting up on the couch. Kelly had just cost her the Divas Championship. It was Kelly's last night and she had to pick Eve to bug. Eve replayed the match over and over again inside her mind. Eve gritted her teeth and turned over face down on the couch. Eve was about to bite the cushion when she heard a knock on the door. "UGH! Come in!" Eve sat up on the couch slowly. Her arms were sore, she could barely move them. Kelly came in shutting and locking the door. Eve turned her head at the blonde sneering. "What the fuck do you want?" "I just came to congratulate you on your match. Oh wait, you didn't win." Kelly gave Eve a smirk crossing her arms as Eve got in her face. "Wipe that little smirk off your face before I do it for you." Kelly got her game face on. "Look, you think your so tough! Tonight was my last night Eve. I wanted a big finish." Eve curved her eyebrow. "Fuck you. You could've gone after other divas. Why the fuck me?!" Kelly let out a smirk and spoke. "You're not like other divas Eve. There's a reason I chose to pick on you." Eve gave Kelly a look in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Kelly laughed and shot Eve with a flirtatious smile. "I want you." Eve was completely stunned. "What's your game Kell-" Kelly cut Eve off with an aggressive kiss. Eve's eyes widened and she tried pushing Kelly off. Eve couldn't do it. Her arms gave out. It was like trying to fight with only your body and legs. Before Eve could kick Kelly off, Kelly lifted Eve squeezing her ass tightly. Eve was completely helpless. Kelly shoved her tongue into Eve's mouth and Eve bit it. Instead of Kelly pulling off in pain, she stayed, it only turned her on. Kelly was a bisexual. She loved kinky and rough stuff. Kelly once had sex with Mickie James and John Cena in a closet. Kelly tightened her grip on Eve's ass and Eve suppressed a moan. Kelly carried Eve to her bed pushing her down onto it forcefully. Eve was about to make a break for it when Kelly pinned her arms over her head close to the head of the bed. Kelly held Eve's arms down with one hand and pulling out handcuffs with the other hands from her back pocket. Eve laid there helplessly as Kelly cuffed her hands to the board of the bed. "Kelly please stop-" before Eve could finish her sentence Kelly shoved her tongue down her throat with an open mouth kiss. Eve gagged as Kelly moved her tongue aggressively inside her mouth. Kelly was on top of Eve and she began sliding her hands from Eve's hips up along the sides of her body. Kelly found Eve's breasts and cupped them with her hands. Kelly squeezed tightly and Eve let out a moan into her mouth. Kelly than broke the kiss and ripped Eve's shirt open wanting a better feel. Eve watched as Kelly tore off her bra. Kelly began to suck on Eve's neck furiously. Eve moaned and tried kicking Kelly off again but her legs were being held tightly by Kelly's arms. Kelly pressed her lips against Eve's ear licking her lips. "I wanna fuck you Eve.. harder than any man. With my fingers..." Eve whimpered as Kelly bit her nipple. Kelly sucked hard on Eve's right nipple playing with her left with her other hand. Eve gave in to a loud moan hoping that no one from the outside could hear. Kelly let go of her nipple and transitioned to the left doing the same thing. Kelly stood on the bed in front of Eve and she looked up at Kelly, who was fully clothed. Kelly's legs were spread to where one leg was on each side of Eve's stomach. Kelly unzipped her tight jeans slowly pulling down her pants. She threw them over her shoulder not taking her eyes off of Eve. Eve looked at Kelly's thong as curiosity overcame her. Kelly was soaking wet and Eve bit her lip wondering why the hell she liked it. Eve licked her lips as a thought of sucking on Kelly's womanhood crept into her mind. Eve shook her head trying to get the thought out. Kelly removed her thong and Eve shut her eyes. Kelly smirked and gave Eve a command. "Open your mouth." Eve kept it closed with her eyes still shut. Kelly forcefully opened Eve's mouth putting her soaked thong into her mouth. Eve gave it a light suckle but quickly stopped spitting it out. Kelly than slapped Eve and made Eve let out a cry. "Don't be a bad girl Eve." Kelly then positioned herself to where Eve's mouth was near her vagina. "Be a good girl and drink." Eve kept her eyes closed not moving. Kelly shook her head in disapproval and tangled her fingers into her hair. Eve let out a squeal of pain but it came out more like a moan. "Oh you like that?" Kelly gave Eve's hair a slight pull and Eve moaned again in pain and pleasure. Kelly smirked and pulled Eve by her hair to her clit. Kelly piratically shoved Eve's mouth into her clit. Eve didn't want to do anything but Kelly was moving Eve's head around her clit making Eve taste her wetness. Eve unconsciously sucked hard on Kelly's clit making Kelly moan in surprise and pleasure. Eve sucked harder and licked around Kelly's wet lips. Eve was enjoying this too much. Eve began smirking as Kelly moaned louder and louder. Eve then slid her tongue inside of her. Eve pulled in and out thrusting her tongue into Kelly loving the taste. Kellt moaned loud and pushed Eve's head so her tongue would go deeper. Eve took the hint and made her tongue go as deep as possible. After a while of pleasuring Eve pleasuring Kelly with her tongue, she came into her mouth. Eve drank her juices slowly, savoring every drop of cum. Eve then licked her lips and Kelly dipped her head down to kiss Eve deeply. Eve kissed her back as their tongues began to wrestle against each other. Kelly pulled away and smirked taking her top off. She wasn't wearing a bra, she had planned this. Kelly's naked body laid on top of Eve's halve naked body. Kelly traced her hands along Eve's body to her booty shorts. Kelly pulled them off from under them and rubbed Eve from the outside of her thong. Kelly made circles and watched Eve's facial expression. Eve was shocked. It wasn't until then she had realised that she was wet. Why was she wet? The thoughts left Eve's mind as Kelly slid her thong off. Eve gasped as Kelly ran her hand up Eve's thigh dangerously close to that one thing. Kelly smirked as Eve tried moving her hands to stop her. Kelly kissed Eve aggressively full as she slid a finger into her vagina. Eve moaned as Kelly's finger went around her clit. Kelly then inserted a second finger as Eve moaned again louder. Kelly bit Eve's bottom lip and inserted a third finger. Eve moaned and arched her back without hesitating. Kelly began thrusting her fingers deeply but slow. Eve moaned and pulled on the handcuffs. "Harder! OH! Harder!" Kelly went a bit harder and a bit faster teasing Eve. "Ask nicely.." Eve moaned and caught Kelly's lips into a deep kiss. "Please Kelly! Oh! Fuck!" Kelly smirked and spoke again. "Please what?" Eve moaned again and wrapped her legs around Kelly's waist tightly. "Please fuck me harder Kelly! Oh!" Kelly bit her lip and gave Eve all she had. She thrusted her fingers as fast, as hard, and as deep as she could. Eve moaned and threw her head back. "KELLY!" A loud cry erupted from Eve's throat as she felt her walls tighten around Kelly's fingers. Kelly knew it when Eve's legs began to quiver. "Ask me to cum!" Eve moaned again. "Kelly!" Kelly thrusted harder. "ASK ME!" "PLEASE LET ME CUM! OH FUCK!" Kelly smirked in satisfaction and kissed Eve deeply. "Cum Eve." As soon as Eve heard those words she completely spilles herself onto Kelly's fingers. No doubt, she came harder than she ever has in her life. Eve swallowed as Kelly slid her fingers out unlocking the handcuffs. Kelly quickly put her clothes on as Eve tried to catch her breath. Kelly's fingers were still soaked and she sucked on them giving Eve a wink. Kelly then licked her lips and walked out the hotel room leaving a tired breathless Eve behind. When Eve finally caught her breath she smacked her head. "Shit..." Eve would NEVER admit but, that was the best sex she ever had. Hell, no man she had slept with matched Kelly. 'Not lesbian.' That thought ran through her mind as she took a hot shower. 'Never again.'


End file.
